This invention relates to a composite ring construction and particularly to finger rings of the type that may be worn as a coordinated set. Generally, rings of this type and particularly wedding and engagement rings are sold and purchased separately such that when worn together they may not always create the desired visual effect. Furthermore even when separate engagement and wedding rings are designed to be worn together and worn as a unit, they do not interrelate in such a manner so as to function and give the desirable visual effect of a single ring.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a ring construction which includes separate rings which interrelate to form a composite finger ring construction so as to create the above desired visual effect while further functionally interrelating as a single ring construction.
A still further object of the present invention, is the formation of a finger ring construction of the above identified type and in which one of the separate rings of the composite ring assembly may function as an engagement ring including an ornamental stone, and the other of such rings functions as a wedding band.
A still further object of the present invention, is the provision of a novel method by which one of the rings is formed in such a configuration so as to accept the other ring in a functional and visually pleasing arrangement.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a composite finger ring construction comprising a relatively wide first circular ring and a second relatively narrow circular ring adapted for removable engagement with said first ring, said first ring having an annular groove in the inner surface thereof communicating with an open slot of at least 180.degree. extent, said groove and said slot being coplanar and each of a width greater than that of said second ring such that said second ring is adapted for insertion through said slot for positioning into said groove whereby said rings are positioned generally coaxially with respect to each other with said second ring positioned within said groove and slot. The construction of the aforementioned first ring further includes a pair of opposed detents generally centrally disposed with respect to said slot, said ring preferrably being formed by the sequential steps of cutting a circular groove around the internal surface of said first ring, boring a circular hole of a diameter slightly greater than the width of said groove through the outer surface of said first ring and thereafter cutting an open slot through said groove and extending around at least one half of the diameter of said first ring, with said hole located at the approximate center of said slot, said hole definning the aforesaid opposed detents.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.